This invention relates to a magnet assembly for removing ferrous metal particles from fluids including particularly engine oil and hydraulic fluids.
There are numerous filters on the market that are effective in keeping lubricating fluids such as engine oil for gasoline and diesel engines and hydraulic fluids used to drive various machinery free of most contaminants. However, many harmful ferrous metal particles of minute size are produced through normal wear that are not effectively removed by most filters. When the minute ferrous metal particles are allowed to flow freely through a lubrication or hydraulic fluid system, they will actually create more wear and more harmful ferrous metal particles.
In the past, numerous attempts have been made to use magnetic devices of various types to trap ferrous metal particles in a filter with varying degrees of success. However, there continues to be a need for a magnet assembly that is more effective in removing minute ferrous metal particles circulating through lubricating or hydraulic fluid filters.
The magnet assembly of the present invention is capable of removing virtually all minute ferrous metal particles that might otherwise freely circulate through lubricating or hydraulic fluid systems.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the magnet assembly includes a high strength disc shaped magnet that concentrates the magnetic strength on the face of the magnet giving the magnet a much higher magnetic face strength.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the high magnetic face strength of the magnet of the present invention forms magnetic loops in the ferrous metal walls of a fluid filter housing to cause the filter walls to collect and hold any ferrous metal particles in the fluid being circulated through the filter.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the inner surface of the magnet face has a conical taper that generally conforms to a rounded concave contour of the outer end wall of most canister type filter housings.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the magnet has a center hole to provide an opening for receipt of a nut on the outer end of some filters.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the magnet is contained within a cup-shaped plastic housing that provides some protection against breakage in the event that the magnet assembly is inadvertently dropped against a hard surface. Also, the housing covers the outer end of the magnet center hole preventing debris from entering the magnet assembly from the outside.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a ferrous metal disc may be placed in close proximity to the outer surface of the magnet face to aid in focusing the magnetic flux on the magnet face.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a friction pad may be interposed between the magnet assembly and outer end wall of the filter housing to prevent the magnet assembly from sliding sideways relative to the filter housing when the filter is mounted horizontally and is subject to high vibration while still permitting the magnet assembly to be peeled off the filter and reused over and over whenever the fluid is changed and the filter is replaced.
These and other objects, advantages, features and aspects of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention, then, comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims, the following description and the annexed drawings setting forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention, these being indicative, however, of but several of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.